On The Flip Side: A DBZ AU
by fangurlsrule
Summary: What would have happened if instead of Goku being sent to earth Vegeta was instead? What if he hit his head and parts of his personality changed? Would he remember being the Prince of all Saiyans? what would happen to Kakkarott? Read on and see. Rated T for some language and Violence in later chapters. Later B/V
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my improved chapter one, I hope you guys like it. _Italics_ are flashbacks and I am changing thoughts to **bold**

A/N: So this is my very first Fanfic and it has been a very long time since I have written so I would like to ask that when ya'll review no flaming! Constructive criticism is appreciated and welcome. Please tell me what you think and what is working and what needs to change.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or the characters they all belong to Akira Toriyama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the planet Vegeta there was a powerful race known as the Saiyan's. This was widely considered the strongest race within the many Galaxies and they agreed to serve the Cold Empire in return for technological advancement because the Saiyans were warriors not scientists. However as the centuries went by the Saiyan's were treated more like slaves and were sent to purge planets of all life instead of being warriors. This happened once King Cold's youngest son, Frieza took over the part of the empire the Saiyans lived in.

On planet Vegeta, in the throne room a meeting that would determine the fate of not only the planet but the life of a young boy was being decided. Sitting in on the throne was a tall man with auburn hair that stuck straight up like a flame. He was handsome with a goatee and he was wearing a red cape that reached the floor. His eyes were so black his pupils were not discernable and he had a scowl on his face and his brown tail was wrapped tightly around his waist. He was King Vegeta and he was the ruler over all the Saiyans. He was speaking to two soldiers that were kneeling in front of him. The oldest soldier was extremely tall and bald with a mustache and the other soldier was shorter and had hair that stuck up everywhere and a scar on his face.

"Frieza is demanding that the Prince be handed over to him." The taller one named Nappa informed his liege. "He is saying that he wants train him on how a ruler should truly act." The King jumped up and started pacing, his tail fluffed out and waving in agitation. "I am well aware he wants my son but he will not have him!" He roared in anger. "Please your majesty, I know you don't want to but the only other alternative is to send the young prince to another planet where he won't be found!" The shorter of the two soldiers, Bardock pleaded. On hearing that, the King stopped his pacing and looked at his commander. "That's it! Frieza can't have him if he isn't on planet!" The King exclaimed "Get a space pod ready, my son leaves immediately for a distant planet." Both Nappa and Bardock hurried to as their king commanded.

As the King walked through the halls of his palace he thought about what he was going to say to his young son. ' **How do I tell the boy what is going on without him insisting on fighting me about this**?' The King wondered. The Prince was only seven years old and he was already very prideful however the King knew Frieza would turn the boy into a monster and that was the last thing he wanted. He knew his son would be a great ruler as long as he was kept away from Frieza. As He walked the King's mind drifted to the conversation that had taken place between Him and Frieza one month ago. It was over the Saiyans handling of the purge on planet Koi. There were exotic and rare materials that could only be found on the planet but during the purge, the planet was irreparably damaged, so much so that Frieza had come to planet Vegeta himself instead of making a call or sending a subordinate. The King would never forget the following conversation.

 _*flashback*_

 _Frieza was standing at the palace windows, staring out at the beautiful red planet before him however he was not seeing it. Oh no, all he kept seeing was all the stupid little monkeys dead and lined up at his feet. "I am so very disappointed Vegeta, I gave you stupid monkey's one task, one very simple task and you blow it." Even though Frieza's voice was calm the King kneeling behind him flinched, knowing that Frieza had the power to destroy him and the entire planet without even trying and that this could very well be the calm before the storm. "You have my sincerest apologies, Lord Frieza." The king began doing everything to hide the trepidation in his voice and posture "the Saiyans responsible for the damage are being punished as we spe-" He was cut off by Frieza turning to him, anger evident on his features "That is not good enough!" He hissed "You obviously cannot control your own people; as such I will be taking over the decisions that will affect my interests as well as the Saiyans. You will still handle day to day affairs as spending more time smelling monkey's is not something I am willing to do but all other matters will be taken over by me and if I find out you have gone against me I will make you and your pathetic race suffer." With that he turned to go "oh and I want the heads of the foolish monkeys delivered to me before I leave this pathetic planet." And with that parting shot walked out, leaving an upset king behind him._

 _*end flashback*_

King Vegeta paused as he remembered Frieza's parting words. His plan could very well end his whole race but how could, he as a father just give his son over to such a bastard. While he did not want to send his son off into the unknown nor did he want to bring Frieza's wrath down upon the Saiyan race he truly could see no other option. As much as the Saiyans prided themselves on being emotionless, at least that is what they told themselves, family was important to them, which was why they tried so hard to act like they didn't care. If an enemy knew the importance of your family it could be used against you however if you acted like you didn't care then they were safe. The Saiyan king was no different, He loved his son dearly and in many cases acted like he was nothing to him in public just to keep him safe but somehow Frieza had learned just how much the boy truly meant to him and now he was trying to use him as a pawn against the King. Well he wasn't going to get to; the King was going to see to that. With newfound determination to save his son King Vegeta continued on down the marble hallway that led to his son's room.

As he walked up to the door of the Princes bed chambers he thought once again about his son's reaction. Knowing Vegeta he was going to cry and throw a fit and demand to stay, Prince Vegeta didn't show fear even at a young age, he got angry and quite frankly the King was not in the mood to deal with his temper tantrums. Coming up to the door He took a deep breath, prepared him mentally as he could and opened the door. The room was spectacular it was done in all dark wood furniture; the walls were painted in hunter greens with dark wood floors. Tapestries covered the walls depicting different scenes from Saiyan history. In the middle of the room sat a small child, he had black hair that was like his fathers shaped like a flame, his eyes were an even deeper black than the Kings and his tail was uncurled from his waist as he sat there reading.

The young Prince looked up to see his father standing in the doorway with a serious expression on his face. ' **Hmm father looks especially upset today**.' Vegeta thought before getting up to bow to his father with respect. "Father what's wrong?" He asked. Looking at his son and knowing it would probably be the last time he saw him caused the King to sigh. His wife had died one year before and the Prince was the only one left for the King. He knew the Prince missed the queen although he would never admit it and filled his time with training so he wouldn't think about her. "Vegeta, I have something very important to tell you." The King began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Alright guys, new and improved please tell if it is better.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Same as before guys, more content added and hopefully more depth.

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to upload this chapter. I work full time plus have kids so life is kind of hectic for me. That being said I want to try and make this as perfect everyone as possible. I want to thank who reviewed. These will really help to keep me from losing focus and continue on with this story. If there is anything you guys want to see or want each chapter to be longer or shorter please let me know. In case you guys haven't guessed this is an AU so personalities are going to be a little different as well as what happens but I am going to try and make this fun for everyone. Now on with the tale!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing! His father was sending him away! To another planet to hide, how cowardly and if there is one thing the young Prince was not, it was a coward! Looking up at his king he scowled. "I don't want to go, I refuse to go, and I will not be a coward!" The King couldn't help but feel a little pride the young Princes words but he knew going to Frieza would be a mistake for the young prince. So with a sigh he physically picked the boy up and walked to the space pods with the child screaming the entire way. "Silence Brat!" the King finally yelled fed up with all the noise his child was making "Do you want everyone on the Planet to know what is going on." Vegeta didn't answer but he did quit screaming at the top of his lungs. He couldn't believe his father was doing this to him. Why would he want to get rid of him? Did the King truly think he was afraid of the purple lizard because he wasn't, there was very little the young prince was afraid of, although if he was honest with himself being sent to a strange planet all by himself without his father or Nappa frightened him even if he would never admit it to anyone or himself for that matter.

King Vegeta was just happy the child was no longer trying to bust his eardrums with his screeching. He understood his son was upset but there really wasn't a better choice than this. His child's grumbling and sulking brought him back to the present. "Stop that brat!" he ordered "you are a prince, not a baby and you WILL be strong!" If looks could kill the young Prince would be the next king. "I do not want to leave! Why are you forcing me to do this?" It came out whinier than Vegeta planned but he couldn't help it, he was only seven and he was very unhappy. "Trust me boy, it is for your own good." Was the reply he got. **"Yeah right"** he thought darkly.

*meanwhile at the pods*

Nappa and Bardock hurried to do as their King demanded. After dismissing all the technicians they chose a small pod and started prepping it for takeoff. "Where are we going to send him off too?" Nappa asked as Bardock started setting the coordinates "I think it would be better if we do not know" was Bardock's reply "after all if we do not know Frieza cannot force us to tell him." As he entered a random coordinate Bardock worried about the side effects of his King's rather rash plan. He understood wanting to protect your children, after all he had two son's himself however for the King their race should come first. "Nappa, I am not so sure this is a good idea." "Why not Bardock?" Bardock sighed, he respected Nappa's strength but he really wasn't very good at thinking further down the line. "Because what do you think that Frieza is going to do to our race for this? Nothing good I can tell you that right now." Nappa thought about this for a moment, he didn't have a wife or children so he really couldn't relate to the King's feelings for his son however Nappa was nothing if not loyal to his King and if he told him that this was what was best he would agree to it. "Honestly Bardock, We are not the ones who need to worry about that. King Vegeta will handle it however he see's fit.

As the King walked onto where the pods were being kept he was met by Nappa and Bardock who both kneeled. "The pod is ready Sire" Bardock informed him.

King Vegeta put his son down and knelt so he was at eye level. "My son" he began "I know this is hard for you but in order to make sure that you become a great king and keep you out of that monster's hands I have to do this. I want you to remain strong and remember that you are the Prince of all Saiyans and you are destined for greatness." With that The King squeezed Vegeta's shoulder and then shoved him into the Pod. As the door closed the pod automatically took off and left the planet's atmosphere.

Nappa looked over at his king watching the trail of white as his only son disappeared, perhaps forever. "Sire" he said softly "we are going to have to do something to appease Frieza." The King just shook his head. "Don't worry" he said, "I will think of something."

Meanwhile, shooting through space a pod made a straight shot for an unknown blue and green planet.

Vegeta didn't even get to say goodbye before his father shoved him into the pod and that made him so angry, He hated when people shoved him around but before he could launch into a tirade about the unfairness of it all, sleeping gas filled the small chamber and the tiny Prince fell into a deep sleep.

FIVE MINUTES TO DESTINATION…..FIVE MINUTES TO DESTINATION….FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE…Vegeta woke up to the pod announcing that he had reached his destination. Looking at the instruments it looked like he had been out for about five months and he was bracing himself for impact when an alarm started blaring out of nowhere and sparks started flying from the control panel. Unable to slow the small ship down the pod shot through the atmosphere, crashing with a horrific BANG and on impact Vegeta hit his head hard on the console and blackness took him once again.

He could hear noises although he wasn't sure what these noises were. Groggily the boy opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't, bright sunlight stung his face making it hard to see. When he sat up and looked around he didn't recognize his surroundings, He was sitting in a crater in the middle of what he assumed was a forest considering the tall trees around the crater. In the crater was a metal….thing, he had no other way to describe it. It was round metallic and had a door that had apparently popped open on impact, depositing the boy outside of it. " **Where am I?"** He thought looking around, and then looked down at himself **"What am I wearing?"** He was in what could only be described as armor with a cape attached with little white gloves and boots, and a black spandex suit. He decided to take stock of what he knew "My name is Vegeta, and I came out of the round metal thing….did I hatch?" He said out loud, jumping slightly at the sound of his voice. It was strange to hear it when the only other sounds were probably animal sounds. At least he told himself they were animals. Admittedly it wasn't a lot but at least he had a name, then his stomach grumbled telling him it was time to eat. Deciding that food was important the young boy stood up and almost fell down again when his tail wrapped itself around his waist. **"Huh, I have a tail….do all people have tails? Probably."** He thought as he gained his balance and started climbing out of the crater.

Looking around he started sniffing trying to find food but as he went through the forest the cape and armor kept getting caught on different plants and brambles. Eventually getting fed up with it he removed the armor and attached cape and left it on the ground and continued on his way in just the boots, gloves and spandex suit, stopping every so often to sniff, looking for the scent of food. Suddenly he stopped and sniffed, something smelled really good! As he came to a clearing there was a small hut with smoke coming from the top. **"I wonder if that good smell is coming from there."** He thought and with that walked up to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So I was inspired a lot by the 'Geta Verse Author Tie-dyed Trickster and with her permission have used some ideas from her (Vegeta thinking he popped out of an egg) and I want to thank her for allowing me to do so. So if anyone reads the 'Geta Verse and anything in here reminds you of it, I probably was inspired by it but it originally belongs to Trickster and credit goes to her for having such an amazing imagination.


	3. Authors Note

A/N: okay so please do not hate me but I am going to go back to the first and second chapters and make them better. I have reread them and I am just not happy with how I left them. I am really sorry but chapter three will not be out until I fix the others and I am happy with how all three chapters are. The first two feel too vague and static to me and I want to give you guys something amazing. So please be patient and know that I will be finishing this story. I am not really changing much mostly adding to the story so it flows better and has much longer chapters. Thanks for understanding, ya'll are great!


	4. chapter 3

A/N: So finally here is chapter three. Sorry it took so long and things should pick up a little now. Vegeta, Bulma and Yamcha are all seven. Goku is three.

Also don't forget inspiration is from Tie-Dyed Trickster!

Disclaimer: Just for the record the ONLY thing I own here is Kimchee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta raised his hand and knocked softly on the door in front of him. As he sat their waiting he couldn't help but muse about where he was. After all other than knowing his name he could remember nothing about his life before. He did wonder if he hatched from the round thing but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he couldn't have hatched from it, it just didn't make logical sense. Vegeta was brought out of his thoughts by the door opening and a short woman with long black hair and wearing a long dress opened the door. "Hello, can I help you?" The woman asked looking at the strange boy in front of her cautiously. She could tell he was young and she couldn't help but wonder where his mother was. "My name is Vegeta. Do you happen to have any food?" The boy asked and almost as if to punctuate how hungry he was his stomach let out a very loud protest at its lack of food. The woman couldn't help but smile at the red tint that creeped into the boy's cheeks at the sound. "Well, I was just making lunch. You can have some with me if you want." She said "My name is Kimchee" and with that she held the door open for her small unexpected guest.

The house Kimchee led Vegeta into was small but clean. The floors were made of wood and had a few throw rugs placed around. The furniture was old and worn but clean and comfortable. The kitchen she led him to was cheery with a small wooden table in the center and two chairs. Vegeta sat in one of the chairs while Kimchee finished the lunch she was making and added more for the child in her kitchen. She sat the plate in front of Vegeta and he dug in practically inhaling the food without getting anything anywhere. Vegeta looked up and smirked at the look on Kimchee's face. She was looking at him with her mouth hanging open and her eyes practically bugging as he ate it all in five minutes flat. After closing her mouth Kimchee decided to see what she could learn about this strange child that showed up on her doorstep. "So, where are your parents?" She began "Oh I don't know" was the reply she got. Needless to say she was shocked, how could this child not know where his parents were? This is exactly what she asked him. Vegeta just looked at like she was crazy "because I woke up in the forest. I don't know where I am or where I am from. I thought at first I hatched but that's just silly….unless people hatch. Do they hatch?" Kimchee was a little taken aback by this, why would he think people hatched? "No, people don't hatch." "I didn't think so. Hey where is your tail?" Kimchee was really starting to wonder about this kid. "What tail? People do not have tails?" Vegeta just blinked a couple times "I do." He replied. Then as if to make a point he stood up and showed it to her by waving it around. In response to that Kimchee promptly fainted.

Vegeta really didn't know what to do. One minute he was talking to the strange woman the next her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell out of the chair like she was asleep. Maybe she was really tired? Sitting down next the downed woman he tickled her nose with his tail. "Hey lady, wake up. Why are you napping?" he said. When that didn't get a response he decided she was really tired and picked up all but her legs and carried her to the sofa in the living room hoping she would wake up soon. As she slept his curiosity got the better of him and he started looking around, as he looked closer to the living room he realized there were shelves on the walls and a bookcase in the corner. Looking at it he noticed that there were a few pictures that showed Kimchee with another young woman as well as pictures of mountains and lakes and other scenery in nature. There was a table with a phone on top of it and drawers under it. He had just started to look inside the drawers (which so far held junk mail) when he heard Kimchee stirring on the sofa. Going back over to her, he got there just in time to see her eyes open. "Are you done napping?" He asked which earned him a very blank look. Then she looked around and realized she was no longer in the kitchen but on the sofa instead. "How did I get in here?" "I moved you. The floor isn't a very comfortable place to take a nap." This was said so matter of fact that Kimchee thought she was going to faint again. **'This is a child. How on earth could he lift, let alone carry me to the living room?'** She thought in amazement. She looked at the clock and realized it was getting late and she couldn't in good conscience kick a child out in the dark even if he was a little odd. "Vegeta, why don't you stay here for the night? You can sleep here on the sofa and in the morning after breakfast we can go to Fry Pan Mountain and see if the Ox King can help you." She offered with a small smile. The look on Vegeta's face made her happy she offered, his face broke into a huge grin and he started to bounce on the balls of his feet "you would really let me stay here? Greatthankyouthisisreallyawesome." The last was said so fast his words just ran together causing Kimchee to laugh at his excitement. The sound of her laughter seemed to hit a cord in Vegeta and he stopped bouncing and glared at her. "Don't laugh at me." He said in serious voice. Kimchee was a little taken aback by his sudden change in demeanor but she managed to keep a bright smile on her face. "I'm not laughing at you; I am laughing because your excitement is cute." At her words a blush lit up his cheeks "oh. Sorry." He mumbled more than a little embarrassed by his attitude. "It's ok. Here let me get a bath started for you and I will set the sofa up for you. I might even have some clothes my nephew left here for you to wear."

She then led him to a small bathroom with a simple metal tub that she started to fill with water. While the tub was filling up Vegeta looked around. The room was done in soft, almost mint greens and coral pinks with pictures of sea shells on the walls. He was brought out of his survey by the dark haired woman "Do you need help wash your hair?" The thought of her seeing him naked mad him more than a little embarrassed "nah, I can do it." He replied pink tinting his cheeks. Kimchee couldn't help but smile at the boy. "Ok, well here is the Shampoo, this is the body wash and here is a clean towel and washcloth. If you need me just yell" and with that she left so the boy could get clean.

While the Vegeta was washing Kimchee grabbed some clean sheets, an extra pillow and some blankets and set up the sofa for him to sleep. She then went to her room and pulled out some pajamas with dinosaurs on them she had for when her nephew stayed over and some clean underwear. Walking back to the bathroom she knocked, "Vegeta, may I come in?" She could hear splashing on the other side as his voice came from the other side " ." He stuttered, he wasn't sure why it bothered him so much but him naked was embarrassing. At his permission Kimchee walked in carrying clothing in her arms and stopped dead. It looked like Vegeta had decided to use her soap to make a bubble bath and now bubbles were everywhere. One look at her face and Vegeta just knew he was in trouble. "Um….I thought I could get cleaner this way." He said sheepishly as he surveyed the damage realizing he probably used to much bubble stuff (body wash) because there was a huge mess "Don't worry I'll fix it!" He said quickly and jumping out (he forgot he was naked) and grabbed towels and started trying to mop up the now water and bubble covered floor, and only succeeding in making the mess spread. Kimchee had to take a deep breath as the child continued to try and fix his mess and managed to make it worse "Vegeta, its okay. Here dry off, put these on and go sit in the living room while I clean this up okay?" and with that she shooed him out and got to work.

Vegeta felt horrible. Kimchee was so nice to him and he not only made a mess but seemed to make it worse. So after dressing in the clothes she gave him and making sure his tail was out he sat dejectedly on the sofa and waited. He couldn't remember feeling worse in his life and two little tears fell down his cheeks. He heard the bathroom door open and Kimchee came out looking tired and sat down next to him. She looked over and saw the poor child crying, which made her feel bad about how annoyed she was with him. He wouldn't even look at her and she felt like somehow she had kicked a puppy. She knew he was young but exactly how young she didn't know and it made her wonder. So putting her arm around his shoulders she decided to talk to him and ask while she was at it. "Vegeta, it's okay. It was just a little mess, easily cleaned. Don't cry." His sniffling slowly stopped and he looked at her "You're not going to kick me out?" He asked sadly "Of course not! You're a child, children make messes. Which reminds me, do you know how old you are?" The question caught him off guard, how old was he? He thought for a minute and then shook his head "hmm, well my Nephew is about six and your wearing his clothing so I would say you are somewhere between six and eight. Now come on we have a big day tomorrow" and with that she tucked him in and, turning off all the lights went to bed.

The next morning started out rather uneventfully with Vegeta eating ten plates of bacon and eggs and Kimchee putting him in more of her nephews clothes although she had to cut a hole for his tail. After, they left getting in her little car although she had to keep Vegeta from freaking out when it popped out of the capsule but they were finally on their way. It took longer than Vegeta was happy with but eventually they left the little forest area and were soon crossing plains and a desert before they eventually came to a small village at the base of a mountain. The entire trip there Vegeta rode with his head sticking out the window trying to see everything but he looked at Kimchee funny when she stopped the car and turned it off. "The car won't make it up the mountain so we have to walk the rest of the way." She explained to his questioning look. With that they got out but before heading up she stopped and bought him lunch receiving strange looks from the staff and other patrons at how much the funny little boy ate. Then they headed up the mountain. It took a good two hours walking but they eventually made it to the Ox Kings castle. After being ushered inside they sat and waited to see the Ox King.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: So I just wanted to say last chapter Vegeta was seriously modeled after my son who is seven. Actually the bath scene has happened quite a few times in my house (I go through a lot of shampoo). I actually made Vegeta seven because I can watch my son to see how he reacts to situations and model him after that. Enough about my kid, I hope you guys liked chapter three and enjoy chapter four

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Vegeta sat waiting for the Ox king he felt this fluttery feeling in his stomach, it made him feel almost sick to his stomach and he wasn't sure why. Looking at Kimchee he could see she was surprisingly calm. Shouldn't she be nervous too? "Kimchee, how can this Ox king help me?" He asked his voice small. "Well, he can maybe help you find your family or he can take care of you better than I can." She replied softly. **'Wait, she is getting rid of me? She isn't going to stay?"** Vegeta thought, panic starting to set in when he realized that. If Kimchee left him he would be alone again. Yes he had only known her for one day but he truly thought she liked him. She had cared for him and treated him well and he felt safe. "You don't like me anymore?" He asked sadly as he looked up at her. "Why? Is it because I flooded your bathroom? Do I eat too much? I'm really sorry." Kimchee could only look at the child next to her in shock. He really thought she was doing this because she didn't like him? "Oh Vegeta, I still like you. You're a good kid but I do not have the ability to care for you. My home is too small and I can't make the amount of food you need." She told him as she wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair. "I will still be your friend and I will come see you." Vegeta let out a sigh and started to say something but then a small man with grey hair and glasses came up to them. "The Ox King will see you now." That was all he said as he led them between a set of large double doors.

When Vegeta stepped through the doors he couldn't believe his eyes. The room he was in was huge with large wooden pillars holding up the ceiling. Each pillar had a different scene carved into it, what the scenes were from Vegeta didn't know but they were incredibly realistic. The floor was covered with thick soft blue carpet and there were ceiling to floor windows covering the right wall. Sitting in a large chair sat the biggest man Vegeta had ever seen. If the room was huge then the man who occupied it was enormous. He was beefy and thick with muscles, his hair was black and he had a beard and mustache black as well. On his head was a Viking helmet on his head and he looked fierce. Seeing him and quickly figuring out he is the Ox King he had come to see Vegeta stopped walking his eyes wide and obviously unsure of the man in front of him. Seeing that he was no longer with her, Kimchee turned around and walked back to the boy. "Vegeta, what's wrong?" she asked as she knelt down to his level. Realizing that he must look terrified Vegeta straightened up and shook his head "nothing" he replied. Kimchee looked hard at him but seeing the determined look in the boy's eyes she just stood back up and started walking again after taking her young friends hand. Once they reach were the Ox King was Kimchee bowed at the waist. "Greetings, Ox King." She began "I am Kimchee and I live in the forest at the edge of your kingdom. Yesterday this young boy, whose name is Vegeta, showed up on my doorstep requesting food and someplace to go. He has no family that I know of and he cannot remember where he is from. I was unsure as to what to do with him and I knew you could help him out so I have brought him to you." The entire time she was speaking Vegeta was looking at the Kings face, trying to gauge his mood and when he heard that Vegeta had no memories or family the look of sadness on the large man's face startled the boy. When she was done Ox looked at the boy in front of him and his heart went out to him. Without knowing where he came from there wasn't much he could do for him but he could look after the boy and help him by giving him a good home. "How did you get to Kimchee's home?" he asked looking Vegeta in the eye. Sensing that it was important that he was honest Vegeta stood as straight as he could and replied. "I woke up in the forest but I couldn't remember how I got there or anything but my name, I remember someone calling me Vegeta. I was hungry so I started walking and smelled food cooking so I followed it and found Kimchee's house and knocked on the door." Ox was silent for a while thinking, during which both Vegeta and Kimchee held their breaths. Finally he looked at Kimchee "I will look after the boy, heaven knows Chichi needs a playmate and hopefully his family will come looking for him or his memories will return." Kimchee let out a sigh of relief while Vegeta looked disappointed. Kneeling she wrapped her arms around the boy and hugged him. "This is for the best, you will see. Besides I will come see you often." She told him. After a moment's hesitation Vegeta hugged her back and let out a sad little sigh. Smiling down at him she kissed his forehead, got up, bowed to her king and walked away.

Ox let the boy stand there sadly a moment longer then stood up and put a large hand on his shoulder. Vegeta looked up at the contact and his mouth dropped. If he thought the King was huge sitting down then he was enormous standing. "Come on son." Ox said "let's get you settled in." All of this was said with a friendly smile on his face and Vegeta found himself relaxing slightly. As Ox showed him around the castle he talked to Vegeta and told him about the village and the people who lived there and Chichi. It turned out that Ox had a little girl named Chichi whose mother died giving birth to her three years ago and ever since Ox had been raising her by himself. Vegeta was shown to a large room with toys and books in it. Sitting in the floor playing with a doll was a small little girl with large brown eyes and long dark hair that was in pigtails. "This is Chichi. Chichi this is Vegeta; he is going to be staying with us." Ox said to the little girl leading Vegeta over to her. She looked Vegeta up and down, like she was appraising him. He stood a little straighter while she did this. "Okay, you can help me brush my dolly's hair." She said and patted the floor next to her as Vegeta looked a little intimidated by her. Finally he sat down and took the brush and doll she held out to him. As she showed him how to properly brush her dolls hair Ox smiled and left the room, certain that this was exactly what his daughter and the strange boy needed. After a while Chichi stood up and started patting Vegeta on the head. "Hey stop!" He exclaimed "why are you doing that?" She giggled and petted his hair more "you have funny hair, I like it." The look on his face just made the girl giggle more before he burst out laughing too. "Yeah it is a little wild huh." He giggled. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing until dinner was called. Then picking up the small girl he hurried downstairs. Dinner was simple stew and bread but it was filling for them, even Vegeta only ate seven bowls instead of ten. After dinner he was shown to a cozy room with a fire going in the fireplace and pajamas on the bed waiting for him. Getting changed and snuggling under the blankets Vegeta felt safe and realized that it had been nice to play with Chichi, even if she was younger than him. He stilled missed Kimchee but she said she would visit him and who knows maybe his parents would find him. With these thoughts in his head he fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So I hope everyone likes little Vegeta. Writing Kimchee walking away almost broke my heart and I had her do it lol silly I know. Anyway I'm sorry it took so long but I had a rough week at work lol. So I want to know, do you guys want to see how things are on Planet Vegeta or would you prefer to continue with Vegeta on Earth? Reply and let me know and whichever one gets the most votes is what I will do with the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: So this took way longer than I meant for it too and I am really sorry about that. I did a time jump by a lot in this chapter because I was going to do it gradually but I couldn't think of a way for it to be more interesting and I don't want you guys to get too bored reading it. I know it's slow going but I appreciate those of you who have waited and those who haven't well I don't blame you. Thanks to all who have reviewed, it really helps and if I can figure out how to answer them I will return your reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weeks passed in the Ox Kings house and Ox quickly noticed a few things about the strange boy he had taken in. One the boy hated being laughed at; there was nothing that would make Vegeta angrier faster than being laughed at. Two could move much faster than the others in his household when he wanted to. Three he ate enough in one sitting to feed a very large army. Four he was extremely intelligent, quickly picking up on his studies especially Mathematics. However the most surprising thing came when Vegeta had been there for two months. That morning Ox was outside training. He had been taught by the great master Roshi of the turtle school martial arts and while he didn't really do much with it anymore he kept up his training just in case, besides it was good exercise and if he was going to teach ChiChi when she got older he needed to be in his best form. While he was going through a rather basic kata he noticed Vegeta watching him. "Hey Vegeta, what's up?" He asked the boy. Vegeta looked at him with the most peculiar look on his face "You missed a step" was the reply he got. That really surprised Ox, after all up until this point Vegeta had shown no knowledge of anything like this. "Do you know martial arts Vegeta?" the boy shrugged "I don't know it just looks wrong" "would you like to try it?" Ox offered waving the boy over.

Vegeta nodded and walked over to the much larger man. He wasn't sure why the kata looked wrong, like he missed a step but it did. Slowly Vegeta started and after a rough couple of minutes he quit thinking about the moves and just let his body flow. It felt natural and right to him even though he couldn't say why it did. When he was done he looked over at Ox who smiled at him "good job Vegeta, I guess I did miss a step" Ox laughed. Vegeta smiled up at the much larger man, he liked it when he praised him no matter what it was for but he wanted to earn that praise and he did his best to do so. "You know I can teach you a little bit of martial arts" Ox was saying "I'm not as good of a teacher as my sensei but I will teach you everything I know." Vegeta thought about it for a minute **"well it would be nice to keep doing it, plus it felt right. Maybe if I keep training I can unlock my memories."** "Ok, when do we start?" He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nine years passed with Vegeta living in quiet and routine which Ox and Chichi learned he seemed to crave. Ox was pretty sure this was a subconcious craving from his life before he lost his memories. Vegeta liked the way things were going for him, Mornings consisted of breakfast with Ox king and Chichi then training outside with them as well. During study time Vegeta and Chichi would play tricks on their tutor, such as the time he was distracted by Chichi and Vegeta put tacks on his seat or the time they set a bowl of flower on the top of the door and waited for him to open it. Needless to say they went through a lot of tutors; many getting fed up with the trouble makers antics and quitting. Unfortunately for Vegeta he didn't regain any memories however he did learn a few things about himself such as when he was angry at Chichi for making fun of his height and he ripped the door to her room off the hinges or when he fell off the roof of the greenhouse in the garden and instead of hitting the ground he flew. He then started going to the roof of the house whenever he wanted to be alone, which really wasn't often.

One weekend Vegeta and Chichi were going camping. It wasn't something they did often but it was fun to do in the summer months just to get away from everyone. They had been out there for a day already and for some reason Vegeta was feeling anxious being out in the open. Normally this wouldn't bother him but for some reason the last couple days he felt restless, like his skin was too tight. When he asked Ox about it all he said was that it was normal for someone his age but he couldn't help but feel differently. Unfortunately his restlessness was driving Chichi crazy. "Will you sit down?" She snapped after watching him pace by her for about the hundredth time. Her sharp words caused him to stop and shoot her a look but he sat down, his tail lashing franticly behind him. "Oh what is your problem? We are supposed to be having fun out here and your acting like a monster is going to eat us." Chichi said, exasperation lacing her voice. "There are no such things as monster, just dinosaurs and they wouldn't eat you, you're too rotten for them." Came his reply. "Yeah well at least I am not a shorty." Was her rebuttal "You are shorter than me!" was said with much indignation. Vegeta was a little sore that at sixteen he was shorter than most of the boys his age in the village and was teased constantly for it. Their conversation was cut short however when he heard something heading right towards the little area they had claimed as a campsite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yes I did a cliffhanger. This chapter is a little short but I have been having such a difficult time with it that I decided to just get it over with. I hope to make the next one longer.


End file.
